


Come Clean

by thewanderess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Coming Untouched, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Dean, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-13 13:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1228300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewanderess/pseuds/thewanderess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sam makes Dean help with the University's annual car wash fundraiser, he meets Castiel Milton, a business intern who is finishing his masters degree. When they go on a date and Dean's heat suppressants fail, they make a discovery that will change their lives forever. This is all porn to be honest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Clean

“Goddamnit, Sam!” Dean sputtered, shaking water out of his hair and eyes, soaking wet. His brother had snuck up behind him and doused him with a bucket of freezing water, the bastard. Dean glared at his hulking, Alpha of a brother, but when he saw the huge grin spreading across his dimpled cheeks, he smiled unable to help himself.

“See if I ever help you out again, Bitch,” his grin took any bite out of his words, and Sam chuckled.

“You didn’t have to help me out, Jerk.”

Dean glared again, adopting a high pitched, whiny voice. _“Please, oh please, Dean, I need your help. Benny dropped out of the car wash fundraiser and we need another guy or we can’t do it. Please, please, please!”_

He ducked as his sasquatch of a brother tried to smack him upside the head. “ I do not sound like that!”

“Whatever, Samantha. Go wash a car.”

Sam scowled and stalked away to the broken down old truck, covered in mud that Ash was standing by.

Dean turned his attention back to his own car, black paint gleaming in the sunshine and returned to washing her carefully, enjoying the last burst of summer weather beating down on his back. He began to sweat in the heat; between being soaked and now sweating, the sickly sweet scent of Omega was in the air, thick with pheromones.

Another smell began to overpower his own as he detailed the car, something heady and strong, like leather and pie and everything nice in the world. He found himself inhaling deeply as he hummed Metallica under his breath.

“Excuse me,” Dean turned around at the low, gravelly voice. Its owner was a man wearing slacks and a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled to the elbow. His blue tie was loose and crooked, his dark hair disheveled. Rough stubble covered his strong jaw. His lips were slightly chapped and his eyes were bright, piercing blue, ringed with thick, smoky lashes.

Holy shit. Dean’s mouth went dry. He was fucking gorgeous. The strangers head tilted to the side, eyes questioning, and Dean remembered he had spoken and he was ogling him. Shit shit shit.

“Uh, hi.” _Well that was fucking eloquent, Jesus Christ, get a grip._

Dean breathed in deep and was assaulted again by his scent. He was appalled to feel himself getting wet, slick leaking from his hole which felt uncomfortably empty. He might be an Omega, but he didn’t just roll the fuck over for any alpha and let them knot him, and he definitely didn’t get wet for handsome strangers, even if their eyes were impossibly blue and they smelled like home. Dean stood straighter, squaring his shoulders. “Can I help you?”

“Yes, I would like to have my car washed.”

His words were oddly formal. He gestured to a classic Mercedes parked nearby. Dean whistled low and walked over to it, walking around the car, taking it in. “Nice ride,” he commented.

The man’s lip twitched up in a small smile, eyes sparkling. “Thank you.”

Dean’s cock twitched in his pants and he willed himself not to pop a fucking hard on in broad daylight. “What’s your name?” he asked to distract himself and absolutely not because he was flirting.

“Castiel Milton.”

Dean raised an eyebrow, snorting. “Seriously?”

Castiel’s brow furrowed in confusion. “Yes, I am serious.”

Dean smiled again, unable to help himself because the look of bewilderment he wore was the most fucking endearing thing he had ever seen in his life. He extended his hand, and Castiel grasped it in a firm handshake. He radiated strength, his hands smooth and warm. Dean caught another whiff of his scent and had to stifle a groan as more slick leaked from his hole.

“Dean Winchester,” he said, and it was all he could do to keep his voice from shaking. What the fuck was wrong with him? He was never affected like this, ever, especially not by a fucking smell for christ sake.

Cas smiled and Dean felt warm pressure on his hand; christ he was still holding onto his hand. He let go quickly, ignoring the heat rising in his cheeks, and turned back to the car. It was beautiful, but its white paint was covered in dirt. It looked like it hadn’t been washed in months.

“How much to purchase a wash?” asked Cas.

“I wash the car and you pay whatever you think it’s worth. It all goes to fund departments that need it next semester.”

Cas nodded. “That sounds reasonable.”

Dean waited for him to walk away or something so he could get to work, but he just stood there, staring at him with an intensity that would have alarmed him if it had been anyone else. But for some reason, he wasn’t uncomfortable with it. He got the hose and buckets and set to work, scrubbing the dirt from the white paint while Castiel watched him. Dean was curious about him, so he decided to strike up a conversation.

“Do you go to school here, Cas?”

Castiel raised an eyebrow.

“What?” asked Dean.

“You called me Cas.”

Dean flushed. “Sorry.”

Castiel laughed; it was deep and rich like chimes and Dean loved it. “No, it’s fine. It’s just that no one ever calls me that.”

“First time for everything.” Dean smiled.

“The answer is yes.”

It was Dean’s turn to look confused. “Yes?”

“Yes I go to school here. I’m finishing my masters in business. I’ll be done next semester.”

“Huh,” Dean kept scrubbing at a stubborn piece of dirt, trying to remember if he had ever seen Castiel around campus before.

“Do you go to school here?” the voice was right behind him, and Dean jumped, accidentally soaking himself again with the hose.

“Jesus man, are you part spider or something? Make some fucking noise or something next time.”

Cas turned beet red and took a hasty step back. “Sorry,” he said.

Dean laughed, “No, it’s fine, you just scared the shit out of me.”

Cas smiled and looked up at him. “So, do you go to school here?”

Dean hummed an acknowledgement. “I'm getting a degree in mechanical engineering. I’ll be done next year.”

Castiel nodded, distracted. His nostrils flared and his eyes darkened as he smelled Dean’s scent in the air; his eyes ran up and down the Omega's body, dripping wet, t shirt clinging to his muscles. Dean was almost overwhelmed by the urge to present, to mate and breed and be knotted. He took deep breaths and the moment passed.

“Car’s done,” he said, this time unable to keep the tremor out of his voice.

“So it is.” Cas’ voice was even lower, raw and rumbling through his chest.

Dean’s heart sped, tapping staccato against his ribs. “I guess I’ll see you around,” he said.

Castiel pressed some money into his hand for the wash and said, “For what I thought it was worth. See you around.”

He got into the now shining Mercedes and took off down the road. Dean looked down in his hand to see a hundred dollar bill pressed into his palm.

When he got home that night, he lay in his bed and stroked himself, thinking about blue eyes and perfect scents until he came harder than he had in a long time, and fell asleep.

The next day, Dean was scrubbing down Jo’s Jeep when he heard a familiar voice behind him.

“I believe I need another wash.”

Dean turned around to see Cas smiling at him. He was wearing tight jeans and a black t shirt, hair just as wrecked as it was yesterday. His Mercedes was filthy, caked in mud and grime; it was going to take a year to wash, and Dean suspected that it was no accident.

He couldn’t help but smile as he dropped his sponge in a bucket and crossed over to Cas’ car, not minding that maybe he was standing too close. How could he care when he was breathing in intoxicating lungfuls of Cas’ scent?

“What did you do to this poor car?” he asked with a laugh.

Cas just shrugged, and Dean got to work. They chatted about movies and books and found that they surprisingly had a lot in common. Dean felt himself getting wet again and tried to ignore it while discreetly inhaling when Cas wasn’t looking. He dragged it out, taking as long as he could so they would have more time to talk, but eventually the car was clean, and Dean was soaked and dripping from not paying attention while using the hose. 

“Alright man, she’s all done," he said quietly. 

Cas stared him down for a moment, throat working like he wanted to say something but couldn’t spit it out.

“Thank you,” he mumbled, pressing another obscene amount of cash into Dean’s hand before taking off, and he smiled wider, wondering if he would be back.

Castiel came back the next day, and the day after, car filthy again. He always looked liked he wanted to say something, and he always hurried away, embarrassed and flustered. On the fifth day of Cas coming back to the car wash, Dean figured he knew what he wanted and decided to take the reigns or they were never going to get anywhere.

“Hey Cas?”

“Hmmmm?”

Dean took a deep breath. “Do you want to go maybe go get some dinner or something tonight?”

Cas’ smile was like the sun coming out; it wasn’t one of his small grins. His lips parted to reveal white teeth, his sapphire eyes crinkling at the corners. “I would like that very much, Dean.”

He could feel himself grinning goofily. “Alright, how’s seven? I’ll pick you up.”

“Seven is fine.”

They settled on the Mexican restaurant in town and Dean watched Cas walk away, a scrap of paper with a scrawled address clutched in his hand, trying to ignore the uncomfortable buzz starting to settle under his skin as he drove home.

As the day progressed, Dean felt worse and worse, but there was no way he was canceling. He had no idea what was happening; he felt hot all over, his skin oversensitive and uncomfortable. His hole leaked his slick constantly, cock hard. He was antsy and jumpy, unable to settle to do much of anything for long before jumping up and pacing rubbing at his skin.

He took a cold shower, scrubbing his skin roughly before dressing in his best jeans and his Led Zeppelin t shirt and taking off for Cas’ place. It was hard to focus on driving, or anything other than the burning inside of him.

He trekked up the sidewalk and rang the doorbell. Cas opened the door with a small smile, dressed in tight jeans and a soft, grey shirt and Dean gasped as his scent washed over him with the force of a speeding freight train. Cas’ nostrils flared, eyes widening and threading with Alpha red, pupils dilating. Their scents mingled and clicked, and in that moment Dean _knew_.

“Cas,” he whispered, voice wrecked even to his own ears. He could barely focus on anything except that fucking smell, the smell of his mate, and the throbbing of his cock in his pants, so hard it was straining at the zipper. His mate, he had scented his lifemate. Holy shit.

“Dean,” his voice even lower than usual, like he’d had his throat fucked, and god if that image didn’t do things to him. His thoughts were a broken litany of _Cas, breed, fuck, mine._

Fuck what he thought about not rolling over for an Alpha, because this wasn't just any Alpha; Cas was his. 

Without a second thought he sank to his knees, kneeling and presented. Cas practically tackled him and then they were kissing, sloppy and wet in the entryway, tongues tasting and teeth clashing, not caring who might see them. Dean let out a sound that was absolutely not a whine as the Alpha let his bottom lip slide slowly from between his teeth. He trailed kisses possessively from the corner of his mouth down the long column of his throat, and bit gently where his neck met his shoulder. “Mine,” he growled, rolling his hips sharply so their cocks dragged through the layers of denim.

“Yours,” Dean agreed with a gasp, heat pooling low in his gut. Cas stood and yanked him to his feet. Dean all but scrambled up his body, hands buried in downy locks of dark hair, legs wrapping around the waist of his Alpha. Cas swayed and then found his balance supporting the Omega by the ass, large hands squeezing through the denim as he walked them to the bedroom, their lips never parting.

Cas lowered him to the bed, surprisingly gentle despite their frenzy, still kissing him, slow and deep. The buzzing under his skin reached unbearable levels, hole aching and begging to be filled.

“What’s happening to me?” Dean gasped, clawing at the sheets, trying to rub his ass on the bed to relieve the unbearable ache.

Cas was working at the button of his jeans, running his hands over the smooth skin of his hipbones as he went. “You’re in heat baby,” he said gently.

Warmth bubbled in his chest at the endearment before he registered what Cas had said. “That’s impossible, I’m on suppressants!” he protested.

Cas pulled Dean’s jeans and boxers off the rest of the way and looked at him, eyes shining. “Suppressants fail when you meet your mate. My mate.” His voice was soft and Dean could feel his eyes changing, threading with Omega gold. Cas stripped quickly and Dean scrambled out of his shirt, lying naked on the bed.

Cas was beautiful, his body toned and muscular. He crawled up the bed and hooked Dean’s legs over his shoulders, looking up at him with dark intent. “Beautiful,” he whispered into his skin and Dean shuddered. Cas inhaled deeply and moaned.

“You smell so fucking good.” Before Dean could reply, Cas was rubbing the stubble of his beard over the insides of his thighs and sucking hickies into the creamy, smooth skin, marking him as his own.

All rational thought was out the window as he writhed under his Alpha. Cas growled and pinned him by the hips and Dean went limp and submissive as his instincts took over. He could feel Cas’ hot breath ghosting over his hole and he panted, trembling. When he licked a soft stripe up his center, tasting his wetness, the Omega keened and Cas let out a moan under him. “Taste even better than you smell, Dean.”

Dean’s cock jerked up to slap his belly, precome dripping steadily from the tip, pooling on his stomach as Cas went back to work, lapping softly and then more firmly, teasing his tongue at the rim. When he pressed the tip inside, his body opened right up and accepted it.

Dean thrashed on the bed, all fire and want and need, as Cas worked in first one, then two fingers inside along his tongue. Then he brushed something wonderful inside of him and he cried out as electricity shot through his veins.

By the time Cas deemed his open enough and climbed up the bed to kiss him, he was shaking, wanting mess. The Omega’s hands reached up to up to cup his Alpha’s face as their tongues tangled sensuously, panting into each others mouths as their bare cocks brushed together.

“Roll over,” Cas whispered against his lips, and Dean obeyed flipping over and presenting his ass to the Alpha eagerly, face on the sheets.

Cas lined up and pressed just the head inside his rim, his hands running lovingly up and down Dean’s sides. “Gonna breed you full,” he growled, and then he slammed inside.

“Son of a bitch,” Dean swore as Cas set a punishing rhythm, hands gripping hips hard enough to bruise, balls slapping against his ass on every thrust. He felt full to bursting, hot shocks of pleasure curling at the base of his spine. 

Dean cried out as the Alpha changed his angle and drilled into his prostate over and over again, making him see stars. His cock hung heavy between his legs, and when he reached for it, Cas growled and grabbed his hands, pinning him on the bed. “No.” Their fingers twined together and Cas rubbed soothing circles into the skin with his thumb as he fucked into him.

Dean whimpered and ground back harder as Cas’ knot began to swell, catching at the rim on each thrust. “Fuck,” he moaned. He was so close, and he gripped Cas’ hands more tightly, trying to anchor himself.

Cas thrust harder, gasping, voice wrecked. “That’s right baby, come on my cock. So fucking beautiful taking me like this. So good for me.”

Then Cas bit down hard on the back of his neck and Dean came with a shout, spilling on the sheets,trembling as pleasure spiraled white hot through his entire body. His muscles clenched tight around Cas. His knot locked in and he rutted desperately, seeking his release. He lasted only a few more thrusts and he was coming with a long moan, releasing him from the mating hold and resting his sweaty forehead on the skin of his bare back, spilling hot into his ass.

Cas kissed up and down his spine gently, their fingers still twined tightly. When Dean shifted, they were still locked together. The Alpha rolled them on their sides so they were spooning and held him close, running fingers through Dean’s sandy hair lovingly.

Dean kissed the back of his Alpha's hand possessively, whispering into the pale skin, “Mine.”

Cas smiled, kissing his freckled shoulder gently, running his free fingers over the mating bite he’d left on tanned skin. “Yours,” he agreed. 

His Alpha's cock jerked inside of him, spilling another load and Cas snuggled closer. "When we're unlocked, we should take a shower," he whispered into his neck, trailing soft kisses everywhere, rubbing his stubbly skin again's Dean's. "I bet you look even better when you're naked and wet than you did at the car wash."

He chuckled, tilting his head to give Cas better access to his throat. "You liked that?"

Cas nipped softly at his skin, laving his tongue over the stinging flesh to soothe it. 

"If you'd kept shaking your ass at me on the hood of my car, I'd have fucked you over it."

His ass clenched around him tightly at the words, drawing out another load of come. "We can still do that," he said, voice rough. 

Cas groaned and pulled him more tightly against his body. "You're perfect," he whispered, and Dean smiled.

He made a mental note to thank his brother for dragging him into the fundraiser, and settled into the arms of his soulmate, happier than he could ever remember being. When morning came they would have to talk about moving in together and telling their families, but for now, they were content to drift away in each others arms, two halves made whole.

**Author's Note:**

> For my girls at the [Omega Network](http://omeganetwork.tumblr.com)


End file.
